Love and Desire
by damepotionlady
Summary: There's nothing more wonderful than waking up in the arms of the woman you love. WARNING: Rated T for now, last chapter definitely rated M. HB/ID FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – _Waking Up_:

The dazzling sunlight filtered through a crack in the curtains stirring the beautiful form of Imogen Drill. She opened her eyes gradually to adjust to the morning and gather her bearings. A smile slowly crept across her lips.

She had never felt so blissfully content and well rested, despite the previous night's exertions. The warmth emanating from the body snuggled closely behind her raised her feelings of elation to a whole new level. Constance Hardbroom tightened her hold around Imogen's slender waist, causing the smaller woman to be pulled even further into her partner's embrace.

This was what it was all about mused Imogen… the supposed "meaning of life" humans always seemed to be in perpetual pursuit of. Waking up in your lover's arms, she really didn't think life could get much better this. In all honesty and despite her mostly optimistic outlook on life, she had never thought such unadulterated happiness possible.

Constance's other arm was stretched out underneath Imogen's head, playing with her fingers. Imogen suddenly realised this was the exact position they'd fallen asleep in and if they'd laid like this all night, then her girlfriend would be in a huge amount of pain.

"Your arm darling!" she said with a start.

"Shhh, it is quite alright dearest", she soothed, "I cast a spell to relieve any discomfort", Constance reassured as she trailed soft kisses along Imogen's neck, encouraging her to settle back into her arms.

She would have allowed Imogen to lie on her arm all night even with the discomfort! In fact, Constance would let Imogen do practically anything she wished to her, no matter how much physical pain it caused. Constance was stunned by how submissive love had made her.

"Are you sure?" Imogen asked as she nuzzled into the object of her concern.

"I am sure my darling", Constance tenderly murmured into her hair, her warm breath and low pitched voice sending chills down Imgoen's spine.

Imogen began to feel the familiar love pains in her chest and the ache of arousal between her legs. She had more or less felt it constantly for the past seven days. It had been one week exactly since Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom had made their feelings known to one another. Last Saturday night was the single most important and memorable evening of both women's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - _Anxiety_:

A week earlier…

Imogen sat in front of her dressing table mirror fizzing with nervous energy. She reached up with a trembling hand, trying her best to steady it so she could apply her lipstick.

"Relax Imogen", she said out loud to herself, "It's just a bloody drink, same as every weekend".

She tried to focus on the simple act of breathing in and out in order to try and calm herself down.

Over the past year, Imogen and Constance had got into the habit of having a quiet drink down in the kitchens on Saturday night after lights out. They'd take it in turns to bring a bottle each week, sometimes wine, sometimes spirits.

It had started the night Imogen had come home a day early from spending the weekend with Serge, the day she'd ended their three year relationship. She'd wandered down to the kitchens in search of food as she hadn't eaten since breakfast and was surprised to find Constance down there engrossed in a book. It was the most relaxed she'd ever seen her as her hair was in a loose plait and she was nursing a large glass of red wine, the same shade as her lips Imogen mused.

Constance noticed how down Imogen looked, offered her a glass and prepared her a sandwich. It was the best bloody sandwich Imogen had ever had and she had no idea why, it was just cheese, salad and bread! Well, to be honest she did know why, it was because Constance had made it. It was the first time Constance had ever shown her a kindness beyond professional courtesy and she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, the same ones she got every time she was in close proximity to the brilliant witch.

She knew she was in love with Constance and had been for a very long time, it was one of the reasons she ended things with Serge. Everything about her intrigued her, she was simply the most captivating woman she'd ever met. Constance would probably scoff at being called beautiful, but she truly was. Imogen adored her intense hazel eyes, her sharp cheekbones, her dark red lips and her slim, elegant body. She was thrilled by how powerfully magical she was and how she could strike fear into her students with just a glare, even if it wasn't in line with Imogen's teaching style. Most of all however, she loved her hair.

Constance always wore her hair in a loose plait during these drinking sessions, strands of wispy darkness falling prettily about her face. Countless times she had to resist the urge to reach up and gently tuck them behind her ear. It was a privilege to see it out of the restrictive bun she always wore and only served to make Imogen fall all the more deeply in love with her. She'd even blurted out how beautiful she thought her hair was, they had both blushed deeply.

Their regular Saturday night drinks had helped to thaw their sometimes frosty working relationship and staff and pupils alike had noticed how much more civil they were toward one another during school hours. The more they drank the more they opened up to reveal details about their respective lives such as their childhood and education. Imogen felt honoured that Constance had placed her trust in her by discussing some of the more painful aspects of her upbringing such as her mother's death and her time at Witch Training College.

They laughed and joked about Davina Bat's eccentricities and their pupils' exploits. Imogen was pleasantly surprised to discover Constance had a wonderful sense of humour and an infectious laugh. Her strict authoritarian school ma'am persona really wasn't the real her at all and she came to understand some of the reasons behind her seemingly aloof character.

And so here she was, preparing for another eagerly anticipated Saturday night with Constance. Tonight was different however. Last week Imogen disclosed that she'd once had a relationship with a woman prompting Constance to reveal she had also once had a same sex romance. To say Imogen was surprised was an understatement. She didn't know what she was more shocked at, the fact Constance had been with a woman or that she'd told her.

She went to bed that night trembling with the possibility that this attraction she'd felt towards her all these years could in theory be reciprocated, Constance clearly didn't find the idea of two women together abhorrent. Imogen had caught Constance staring at her several times over the past week and quite honestly she was unable to tear her eyes away.

This was why Imogen was nervous. Something was going to happen tonight and she knew it. Well… she hoped with all her heart it might. That didn't mean she didn't feel sick to the stomach with nerves though. Imogen had day dreamed about what their first kiss would be like several million times over the past few years, but now that there was even the slightest possibility of it becoming a reality, she was panicking.

The lipstick she'd applied with shaking hands was too obvious, it looked like she'd made too much effort. She didn't normally wear lipstick for their Saturday night drinks, what if Constance noticed? "You want her to notice you idiot", her internal voice shouted out at her. She made to grab a make-up wipe to remove it but then hesitated, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Leave it Imogen. You're going to have to be the one to make the first move, she won't. You've got to do this or you'll risk spending the rest of your life alone and unhappy", she spoke out loud in a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

The realisation struck her like a thunderbolt. This was it.

She grabbed the bottle of incredibly expensive red wine she'd splashed out on and a blanket and left for the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! First time writing fanfiction so really appreciate them! Love all your stories too!**

**Am I meant to have said something about these characters not belonging to me...?**

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Self-Doubt_:

Constance skittishly paced up and down the length of her bedroom, anxiously flexing and unflexing her casting fingers. She'd had the whole week to think about this but now she was starting to lose her nerve.

She knew she wanted this, she knew she wanted Imogen. A year ago, Constance would have run a mile from even entertaining the idea of expressing her feelings towards the P.E. teacher, but she'd made the decision to allow love into her life before it was too late. That was of course if Imogen did actually feel the same way as her.

The niggling thoughts of self-doubt started to creep back in. Constance tried to push them to the back of her mind by again mentally listing all the evidence to the contrary.

"She spends every Saturday night with you. She has had a relationship with a woman before. You have caught her starting at you many times. She touches you all the time even though she knows you are NOT a demonstrative person. She has complimented your appearance several times, she once even said your hair was beautiful", her internal voice rattled the list out.

Even so, Constance knew what type of person Imogen was and how polar opposite they were. Imogen would think nothing of resting her hand affectionately on a friend's arm or paying a compliment, she was just like that. Constance however was more reserved with her affections, she would only do and say those things if she felt strongly attracted to someone, and even then she'd find it difficult. But why? Why did she find it so difficult?

She had had precisely three "relationships" in her life, if you could call them that, and each one had ended in failure - one with a young man when she was 18 and the other two with women. Each time the other person had been the one to make the first move. It's like she was forever waiting for life to happen FOR her as opposed to making things happen herself.

It's not like the she didn't want to find love again after the last relationship had ended, but the opportunity had merely not presented itself and Constance had resigned herself to the situation. No one could ever accuse the potion mistress of being lazy, but when it came to her personal life, she most certainly was. It was a laziness born out of an innate lack of self-confidence and self-worth.

She marched over to her dressing table mirror to check her hair. It was in her usual Saturday night plait, the style she'd had it in when Imogen said it looked beautiful. She pulled a few ebony strands out to make her appearance seem more casual.

"Who are you trying to kid Constance?" she scowled at her reflection, "You do NOT DO casual!"

She rested her head in her hands, tears stinging her eyes. "You do want this remember", her internal debate resumed, "Stop making excuses".

"If only there was a potion for giving one a sense of self assuredness, like the kind I have when teaching", she mused. That was an act though, a very good act, but not the real her. She scrunched her face up and took a deep breath.

"If she does feel the same way, then she will love you for who are", she spoke out loud as she gave herself one last wide-eyed look in the mirror.

She snatched a blanket and left for the kitchens.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - _Last Saturday Night_:

Imogen was already down there pouring the wine when Constance arrived, giving the late comer a slight advantage as she had a very brief opportunity to observe the object of her affections without being noticed. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, her skin as flawless and golden as ever, her hair soft and endearingly messy. Constance was pretty sure she was wearing lipstick and her heart started pounding at the realisation, "She never wears lipstick", she thought giddily to herself.

Imogen could sense another's presence and looked up to lock eyes with the witch.

"Staring at me huh?" she smiled, "You've been doing that a lot this week Constance", Imogen teased playfully.

"Have I got something embarrassing on my face?" she added quickly in an innocent tone when she saw the mortified look pass across Constance's porcelain features.

Constance reminded herself to relax and accept the playful banter that normally occurs between adults who are friendly with one another.

"Only that hair cut!", Constance joked back with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smile, causing Imogen to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, well we can't all have luscious locks like your Miss Hardbroom!" she beamed back, handing her a large glass of wine and taking a huge sip of her own. She felt somewhat calmer.

Constance walked over to the fireplace and lit it with magic, settling down onto the sofa they'd moved down there a few moths ago. Imogen watched her as discretely as possible while she walked over with the bottle and her own glass. She looked prepossessingly beautiful. Several strands of hair fell across her face in the most beguiling way causing Imogen's heart to flutter. She joined Constance on the sofa and they both got comfy underneath their respective blankets, each taking up residence at opposite ends.

"So, how has your week been Imogen?" Constance enquired, cursing herself for the small talk but knowing Imogen would have asked the same if she hadn't.

Imogen smiled internally at the use of her first name. They always began their night like this, talking as though they didn't work at the same school and therefore didn't see each other every single day! It was like there were two different Imogens and Constances, ones for the week days where they would still occasionally disagree over school matters and address each other oh so formally, and ones for the weekend where they were allowed to call each other by their first names and drink wine by the fireside.

They spent the next hour exchanging amusing and unusual things that had happened to them during the intervening days, there were always unusual things happening at a school for young witches so they were never without conversation.

They were both drinking faster than usual and before they knew it, they'd nearly finished the bottle of wine. Imogen was starting to worry that this would signal the end of their evening as they normally only had one bottle between them. Just as she was trying to form a plan to get more alcohol on the go, Constance magically summoned a bottle from her room.

"Very smoothly done Constance", Imogen observed, "I bet all the women found you irresistible at college", she teased flirtatiously, buoyed by the alcohol.

Constance broke out into laughter, blushing heavily.

"You've got to be kidding", she giggled. They both chuckled, Imogen loved her laugh and the more informal way she was conversing.

"There was only one woman anyway and she was NOT impressed by cheap tricks like that", she admitted once her giggling had died down.

Both women moved a little closer so Constance could pour more wine into Imogen's empty glass, neither one of them bothering to return to their original positions.

"And why was that?" Imogen inquired, "She doesn't sound like much fun!"

"Well we were both very young and serious at the time and she adhered strictly to the Witches Code, even more than I did", Constance explained feeling slightly nervous over the direction the conversation was taking, the alcohol was helping her loosen up however.

"You're the only person I've ever spoken to about her", Constance realised suddenly.

"So no-one knew about the two of you?"

"No", Constance shook her head solemnly, "She was from a very wealthy and privileged magical family, very traditional like my own. It wouldn't do to have brought about a scandal so…we kept it a secret".

"How did you meet?"

"We shared a room at Weirdsister, we were both very similar I suppose and became very close very quickly."

"Was that the first time you'd… you know…?"

"Yes", Constance understood Imogen was asking about being with a woman, "But it didn't last long", Constance admitted with a brief expression of regret.

Imogen remained silent hoping she'd continue.

"She was betrothed to be married to a wizard her family approved of and she got married and left", she stated in what she hoped was a rather matter of fact way. There was nothing matter of fact about it at the time, Constance had left like her whole world was imploding.

"I'm so sorry Constance", Imogen sympathised, reaching out to place her hand on top of her companion's. Their hearts began beating a little faster.

"Don't be, it was a very long time ago" she reassured, "Things were very different then, it wasn't unusual to be married off so young. The magical community is rather more traditional than general society, as I'm sure you've noticed." Constance felt like the conversation was getting too heavy.

"Tell me more about your first girlfriend!"

Their hands remained touching and Imogen smiled shyly.

"Well, it was during my first year of teaching, she was another P.E. teacher in my department", Imogen explained, "Very clichéd I know!"

"Go on", Constance encouraged, stroking her thumb against the back of Imogen's hand sending a shiver up Imogen's spine.

"We were together for about a year and a half, eventually I ended it", Imogen confessed.

Constance squeezed Imogen's hand a little more, urging her to continue

"Why?"

"She didn't like the fact I'd had relationships with men previously", Imogen stated simply.

Obviously Constance knew Imogen had been with Serge for a few years so this wasn't a surprise to her, but she couldn't help the irrational pangs of jealousy.

"She kept thinking that I preferred men and that I was going to cheat on her and leave her for one, she was a very possessive woman", Imogen said taking another sip of her wine, "I never cheated on her… I'm a very faithful person Constance", she finished sincerely, looking Constance directly in the eye.

"Eventually I couldn't stand the lack of trust and suspicion, so… it ended."

Constance debated whether it was appropriate to ask the next question but she just had to know.

"Do you prefer men Imogen?" she asked nervously.

Imogen was dumbfounded, she hadn't expected to stray into this territory, it was her own fault for divulging the reason why they broke up. She had to proceed carefully.

"I … don't really like labeling who I am Constance", she continued hesitantly, "I don't think I could say I was gay or bisexual… I fall in love with the person rather than their gender… but …. that doesn't mean there aren't plenty of things I love about women BECAUSE of their gender!" she finished finally with an imploring expression.

"Am I making any sense?"

"Perfectly", Constance nodded with an understanding smile, her heart rate going up another notch from hearing the word "love". She decided to probe further.

"Were you in love with Serge?"

Imogen took a moment to ponder the question and felt the need to turn her body so she was facing Constance full on. Her heart was hammering in her chest now.

"I loved him … but I wasn't in love with him. It ended because I was… well AM in love with someone else", she said speaking more to Constance's hand than to her face.

"Oh… he must have been heartbroken", Constance suggested with a heartbroken look on her own face. "How could I have been so wrong?" Constance berated herself internally.

"She thinks I'm talking about someone else!" Imogen thought after seeing the sad look. She could have laughed out loud if it hadn't been so tragic, she had to set the record straight.

Imogen lifted up her free hand to gently stroke Constance's cheek, looking into her eyes with what she hoped was a look of utter devotion. Constance's eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered shut at the contact, but more importantly in relief, relief that she finally had confirmation of her heart's deepest desire.

She opened her eyes and lost herself in Imogen's piercing green irises. The flickering soft glow of the fire light danced across their faces. The moment could not have been more perfect. Imogen slipped her fingers ever so slightly into Constance's hair as they both leaned in simultaneously to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Both women's brains seemed to temporarily stop functioning and they stayed frozen still for what seemed an eternity. They gradually broke apart and slowly opened their eyes, regaining consciousness as it were.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you Imogen", Constance professed after several moments silence, her eyes filling with tears. She thought she might pass out from the feeling of her pulse pounding in her head.

"I've been in love with you for just as long Constance", Imogen declared, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I am truly yours."

"Kiss me again", Constance pleaded gently.

Again they reached for each other but this kiss was not as chaste as the first. Their lips parted and moved sensuously, each woman determined to express years' worth of repressed longing. Their hands began to explore each other's curves as Constance's lips moved to Imogen's neck.

The non-witch begged her partner to get them to her bedroom as fast as possible. The two embracing women were gone in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thanks for lovely reviews!**

****These characters don't belong to me****

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Love and Desire_

_A week later…_

Constance gently slipped her hand underneath Imogen's silk pyjama camisole top and ran her velvety soft fingers across her flat stomach. She tenderly kissed the back of her neck and down between her shoulder blades.

"I love it when you kiss me there", Imogen sighed.

It really was one of the most sensitive and erogenous parts of Imogen's body. If Constance continued, she firmly believed she'd have an orgasm without even having to be touched anywhere else, such was the intensity of her physical reaction to Constance's contact. Her lover claimed to have much less experience than Imogen when it came to sexual intimacy, but the way she caressed the P.E. teacher betrayed a much deeper understanding of how to elicit pleasure from a woman.

Constance smiled against Imogen's soft skin at the words of encouragement and continued her sensual ministrations. She couldn't quite believe she was having a sexual relationship again after so many years of celibacy. Her body had been in a permanent state of arousal all week. Despite the abstinence, Constance wasn't totally inexperienced however and knew what felt good, she was a woman after all. Making Imogen feel good made her feel good.

She removed her other hand from beneath Imogen's head and slipped it past the lacy trim of her top. She loved the weight of Imogen's breasts in her hand, her nipples stiffening under her palms.

Imogen turned on her stomach, trapping Constance's hand between her breasts and the bed. The witch lifted up the hem of her partner's top and ran her tongue along her lower back, gradually moving further down.

Imogen let out an involuntary gasp as Constance's fingers brushed the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, sliding her hand below and causing her to arch her back and grind herself even further into Constance's hand.

"God… I love you Constance", Imogen groaned, her voice laden with desire.

"I love you Imogen", the witch responded lustfully, her lips working their way back up along Imogen's shoulders and neck.

"I love how you touch me", Imogen confessed, inhaling sharply as Constance slipped one finger into her wetness from behind.

"I love touching you", Constance stated as she slowly rubbed the full length of Imogen's clitoris. Imogen loved being touched from behind, the position providing additional pressure exactly where she needed it.

She knew by the way the smaller woman was moving against her hand that she wanted her inside of her. Constance would of course acquiesce eventually, but was determined to prolong the sexual tension for as long as possible.

For Constance, foreplay was the act she derived the most pleasure from, it was one of the reasons she preferred women over men. She pressed her pelvis into Imogen's backside, grinding into her.

Imogen had never felt so wet in her entire life. Constance's finger was keeping up an agonisingly steady back and forth motion against her clitoris, occasionally teasing her where she was desperate to be touched.

"Fuck me Constance", Imogen begged breathlessly into her pillow.

"Language darling", Constance whispered into her ear, her own arousal intensifying at her lover's base words. She had been surprised to discover she actually liked Imogen talking dirty.

"Please", Imogen begged again. There was nothing more she wanted at that moment in time than to have Constance inside of her.

Constance wasn't quite ready to give up her reputation as a hard ass bitch yet however!

Shifting her position, she turned Imogen around so she was lying on her back, withdrawing her left hand from between her legs, earning herself a panicked look from her lover. Constance removed her right arm from underneath the smaller woman and propped herself up in a seductive 1940s movie star pose that accentuated the curves that were tantalizingly apparent under her tight fitting school dresses.

It was the fist time they'd looked at each other since they'd awoken a few minutes ago and they were both surprised at how they took each other's breath away. Their lustful expressions were at once replaced with heartfelt reverence.

Imogen's eyes stung with tears as she took in her lover's beauty and she suddenly felt ashamed she'd asked her to fuck her only seconds ago. Her messy dark hair cascading around her shoulders gave Constance a wild and uninhibited look. If the students could see the "Ice Queen" like this!

"I'm the reason her hair is messy", Imogen thought triumphantly. Constance was very rarely seen with her down and it was a sight to behold. She remembered the fist time she'd seen her hair completely loose at the Halloween celebrations during her first year at Cackle's. It softened her striking features and enhanced her already overwhelming beauty. She knew there and then that she was developing very unprofessional feelings towards her colleague and that had been several years ago. She couldn't quite believe that even then and unbeknown to her, Constance had reciprocated those feelings.

An outside observer, of which there were none as these recent developments were and would remain a secret for the foreseeable future, might regard the pair as "moving too fast". The women simply didn't care however. They had been in love with each other for such a long time, both struggling with feelings of seemingly unrequited love for years. The move from being colleagues to lovers was a huge step but nevertheless felt long overdue.

Imogen reached up and slid her fingers into Constance's mass of hair, pulling her into the most intense kiss. Every kiss they had shared over the past week had been of epic Hollywood movie proportions and each felt like the first time. Constance never knew kisses could be so powerful, certainly none she had ever had before had given her such strong chest pains, she thought she was going to have a heart attack half the time!

As they both knew would happen, the romantic kiss developed into an expression of sexual intent. Their tongues slid slowly against each other's; almost simulating another act they had performed on one another over the past seven days.

Constance moved on top of her partner as the kiss intensified and Imogen spread her legs so she could wrap them tightly around her, pressing their bodies even closer. Both of the women began tugging at each other's tops and had to break the intoxicating kiss in order to remove them.

Their relationship still being new, they were both still slightly in awe of each other's bodies. Imogen reached up to gently touch the breasts of the woman who was now straddling her, her tanned hands contrasting with Constance's alabaster skin as she trailed them down her torso.

"You're so beautiful Constance", Imogen said in a trembling voice.

"You are", Constance replied shaking her head, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen", she admitted sincerely, unable to maintain her predatory seductress routine in the face of her profound love for the woman before her.

It was Imogen's turn to take control of the situation. She sat up and gripped Constance's small waist and began tenderly kissing her prominent collarbone, her chest and eventually her breasts. Constance couldn't help but tenderly hold Imogen's face in encouragement, allowing her head to roll back in euphoria.

The part of Constance that indulged in feelings of self-loathing and inadequacy, still couldn't quite believe Imogen returned her love. She had always been a woman of cold hard facts however, and as she caught a glimpse of Imogen worshipping her upper body in her dressing table mirror, she had to concede that the woman was indeed in love with her and clearly desired her.

Constance's eyes filled with tears as she realised how blessed she was to have fallen in love and found happiness at this stage in her life. She had closed herself off to others for the majority of her adult life and yet Imogen had persisted and had eventually broken through her defenses. "Maybe fate does exist", she pondered. The feeling of Imogen tugging at her pyjama bottoms brought her thoughts back to the present.

"We're both still wearing way too many items of clothing darling", Imogen teased seductively.

Constance alleviated them both of their remaining nightclothes with magic, not viewing their current situation as at all trivial. She gently pushed her lover so she was lying flat and slowly lowered herself on top of her. They kissed languidly, their breasts touching in an electrifying sensation. Constance pressed her pubic bone against Imogen's, eliciting a guttural sound from her girlfriend. The tenor of the their lovemaking once again changed from romantic to erotic as Constance began to grind herself into the smaller woman.

"Do you still want me to fuck you Miss Drill?" Constance murmured into Imogen's ear.

The fierce look of desire in her lover's eyes was the only affirmation she needed.


End file.
